It is also known that rubber chemicals can be mixed with binders and thus converted into an easy-to-handle form. Binders for powder-form rubber chemicals are, for example, diene polymers, even in admixture with other polymeric dispersants and, optionally, plasticizing oils. Binders for liquid rubber chemicals are also known. They correspond to the binders used for powder-form chemicals, but additionally contain highly active mineral powders which ensure that the mixture is solid. However, it is only possible in this way to achieve low concentrations of active substance.
The inhibiting effect of .alpha.-tocopherol on the formation of nitrosamines only occurs under certain conditions. For example, it is prevented by the presence of basic substances. Salts are formed at the phenolic OH of the tocopherol, thus eliminating its effect. In the presence of acidic substances, not only is the inhibiting effect eliminated, the formation of nitrosamine is actually catalyzed and intensified. In aqueous medium, this occurs at pH values below 6.4.